oh Doctor, my Doctor
by earlyable
Summary: "He's managed to ruin my date WITH him and he hasn't even asked me OUT yet!" Prequel to 'My Doctor does not answer' Formerly to be titled 'Shot Down'


**A/N: So, this is the prequel to my story **_**Getting it wrong again **_**and if you haven't read that one then you probably should. Apart from that, those of you reading my multi-chaptered crossover, it's going and going and going and now it's leaving. I'm sorry, but I'm stuck, if you have any suggestions, just leave it in a review.**

"Doctor… Sweetie… I can't come, I'm busy." The phone connection wasn't very good, so she had to concentrate on making out his response. "River, you're in _StormCage_! How can you be _busy_?" River sighed, "Doctor, I'm busy and this phone connection is going to cut out in a couple of seconds. Just… please, another time." River ended the phone call before he could respond. _He's going to show up. I just hope he has enough sense not to come to early. _She sighed again just as the _vworp vworp vworp vworp _of the TARDIS resonated through the hallway outside her cell. The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS in a tuxedo, "Ready to go?"

"Are you completely oblivious, my love?" River said exasperatedly. The Doctor looked around him, obviously not understanding her. "You're about to show up here." She clarified.

"No I'm not, I'm already here." He still looked puzzled.

"I'm not talking about you, dear. I'm talking about past you." The Doctor froze as his mind caught up with what she was saying. "You need to go, love."

"I'll come back once he leaves." The Doctor promised as he slipped into the TARDIS as the _vworp vworp vworp vworp _could be heard of the earlier Doctor's TARDIS landing.

"River?" The Doctor said pitifully. River sighed, but she could never resist him long when he did that voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said as calmly as she could. _He's managed to ruin my date with _him _and he hasn't even asked me _out _yet! He's as annoying and juvenile when he _doesn't _know what he's doing as when he _does _know what he's doing!_

"River... why won't you come with me?" He said shyly, as only he could. River sighed inwardly; this was going to be excruciatingly painful. "Because I'm busy, my love. I'll go out with you tomorrow."

"Yes, by _why _are you busy?" He was persisting and River's patience was waning fast. "Doctor, I'm busy... please just go." He looked devastated for a moment and then his eyes flashed with anger. "You're going out with someone aren't you?" He looked mixed part hurt, angry and betrayed.

"I'm not going out with _someone_. Who do you think I am?" River was scandalized that he would think so little of her. _How _dare_ he? Where does he think he gets the right to come in here and talk to me like that!_

"Well, then what _are _you doing?" He said petulantly.

"I'm being busy, Doctor." River said desperately. _Go, just go. Please, I love you but you're _really _annoying!_

"And I'm asking _why_? What are you doing that could be _so _important you don't want to go out with me." He said looking upset and dejected, both of them to distracted to notice his slip, but River was too fed up to notice or care.

"Because I _am _going out with you, sweetie." She said, finally taking pity on him.

"No, you're not because you- Oh, okay. Well, umm... I'll see you tomorrow night then." The Doctor said with a peculiar look on his face that River couldn't quite make out. She puzzled over it as he pushed open the doors to the TARDIS and just as he was about to walk through, she called out to him. "Doctor, are you... jealous?" River sounded just the slightest bit tentative.

The Doctor spluttered indignantly, "I am _not _jealous, _especially _of _myself_! You're your own person and I can't stop you!" What he said didn't sound right and didn't match his tone of voice. River's first (rather uncharitable) thought was: _Hasn't stopped you before though._

His words made it sound as though he was talking about someone else entirely and his voice said he didn't want to say anything else at all, but to not to so, would be as condemning as an admission.

River shook her head slightly, "Doctor, sweetie, I want to go out with you, I do! But..." River trailed off as she failed to come up with an explanation. His eyes flashed as she realised that she had no better reason for not going out with this him than the fact that she preferred the other him.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He said curtly and stormed off into the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind him.

River looked taken aback and unsure. _Well, _just _because you're jealous, of _yourself_, I might add, doesn't mean you need to take it out on _me.

She was annoyed and not quite sure of what she'd done wrong. One thing was for sure though, when her Doctor got here, he was going to get chewed up and spat back out again.

Just as River thought this there was the _vworp vworp vworp vworp _of the TARDIS materialising.

"But River-" He begged, almost on his knees. _He looks the most ridiculous he been in a long time and _that's _saying something. _River! _Stay focussed you're supposed to be _angry _at him._

"No, sweetie, I'm not going out with you now. The mood is gone, my love." River said fixedly.

"But River I didn't mean anything by it." He said pleadingly, not thinking about their date anymore. Right now he simply wanted her to not be angry and upset.

"Maybe not now, but you did then." She replied stoutly, trying not to cry. _I'm River Song, previously Melody Song. I'm the daughter of Amy Pond and a Roman Centurion. I 'killed' the Doctor. I do _not _cry. Especially over something as pathetic as him being jealous of himself._

"River, I'm so sorry." He said gently, putting a hand through the bars to stroke her cheek tenderly, wiping away tears she hadn't realised had fallen. "Please let me stay, we don't have to go anywhere, I'll just stay here and we can have a night in."

River sniffled and nodded, opening up her cell door.

**A/N: I'm sorry it wasn't updated sooner quibilah, they staged a takeover and won by a landslide! I tried to stop them acting like 5-year-olds (him especially), but they refused, even when I put them in timeout. *sighs* The marriage counselling must be hell on the counsellor. Imagine trying to understand everything, **_**especially **_**if one of them doesn't even know what they've done wrong yet! **


End file.
